Violence
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Prompt. For a few moments, Harry was more afraid then he had ever been, afraid that no one would answer. Hotch/Harry slash


**Violence**

Pairing(s): slight Hotch/Harry

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, mentions of torture, mentions of rape

Prompt:100 Violence of 100 Drabble Table

* * *

><p>Harry flinched as screams tore through the house. He continued to scrub the soapy dish, hunching his shoulders against the noise.<p>

'_Hear no evil…'_

A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around. Cool brown eyes regarded him, a crazed smile playing on his lips. "What's wrong love?" the other purred, bringing his hand up to wrap warningly around his throat.

Harry swallowed. "N-Nothing Luke, just too many scary movies," he lied with a strained smile.

Luke smiled wider as he wrapped an arm around Harry's thin waist. "Haven't I told you to stop? Don't want you to have nightmares," he whispered, bending down to place a kiss against his cheek.

Harry didn't answer, looking straight ahead at the wall.

"Now, I'm going to be out for a while. You know the rules lovely. If you break them…" Luke trailed off dangerously. "I would hate to see anything happen to you."

Harry nodded dutifully. "You only do what's best for me," he replied as he knew was expected of him.

Luke gave him a pleased smile and kissed his forehead. "See you in a few hours love."

Harry turned back to the dishes, not looking up at the sound of footsteps and the heavy noise of something being dragged.

'_See no evil…'_

The doors were locked and he heard the car pulling out of the driveway. Harry waited ten minutes before rushing to the cupboard, diving for the loose floorboard and grabbing the cell phone hidden underneath.

He pushed the first button and waited with bated breath as the phone rang. For a few moments, Harry was more afraid than he had ever been, afraid that no one would answer.

"_SSA Aaron Hotchner."_

He let out a shaky breath and felt his eyes fill with tears. "Aaron…"

"_Harry?"_ The man's voice was sharper now, clearer than before.

"He's gone Aaron. Please hurry," he whispered.

"_Stay on the phone Harry; I've got Garcia tracing it right now. Do not hang up, do you understand?"_

"I will Aaron. Just hurry, he took another body with him!"

"_Just keep talking to me, okay? I'm on my way, don't move."_ The sound of a door slamming and sirens blaring came from the other line and it made him smile slightly.

Harry sat in the cupboard for thirty five agonizing minutes, every second worst than the last. He kept imaging Luke coming home early, coming at him with a knife when he knew what Harry had done. The thought made him shake harder and he knew Aaron could sense his anxiety.

He jumped when the door was kicked in, burrowing deeper into the small space, away from the loud voices sounding through the house. He could hear them fanning through the house, to the second floor where he knew they would find bloodied and soiled bed sheets, and down to the basement where they would find the instruments of torture and blood.

So much blood…The thought had him shivering harder and he almost didn't notice the footsteps stopping outside the door. He held his breath, tightening his grip on the phone as the door creaked open. His muscles tensed and Harry prepared himself to attack whoever was there. He stopped himself, however, and dropped the phone.

"Aaron," he breathed, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Aaron!"

Harry launched himself at the Agent with a sob. Strong arms encircled his waist and held him gently. "I told you I would come," Hotch said softly, gently petting his hair.

"Hey Hotch," a strong looking dark skinned man walked up behind him, sparing a slight glance at the small male Hotch was holding. "We've got enough evidence in this house to put the bastard away for a long time."

Hotch tightened his grip around Harry. "Good. I'm going to ride with Harry here to the hospital. And Morgan?" The dark skinned man tilted his head. "Bring him in. Now."

Morgan nodded and walked out, calling out for Agent Reid.

"Aaron," Hotch turned his attention back down to the smaller male, taking note of the bruises around Harry's throat. "Let's go, before he comes back."

"He won't hurt you again Harry," Hotch said quietly. "I promise."

Harry nodded silently, allowing himself to be walked out of the house and into an ambulance. He spared one last glance at the hell hole he'd lived in for the past year before turning back to Hotch.

'_Speak of evil.'_


End file.
